1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program for correcting image data obtained by auto bracket shooting (or autobracketing).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible to easily acquire digitized image data following the spread of digital cameras and mobile terminals with an imaging function. Opportunities for displaying and printing of this shot image data using an image processing apparatus are also increasing. A user may perform various types of correction processing with an image processing apparatus as needed, when displaying and printing this image data, such as brightness adjustment, sharpness adjustment and zoom processing, for example.
On the other hand, there are conventional cameras that are provided with an auto bracket shooting function capable of acquiring a plurality of image data at one time by taking a plurality of shots while changing a shooting condition. This auto bracket shooting includes, for example, exposure bracket shooting that involves taking a plurality of shots at one time or in quick succession at different exposure values by changing the exposure value as a shooting condition. Additionally, there is focus bracket shooting that involves also taking shots in a state of focusing in front of and behind a certain position, in addition to a state of focusing on that position. Further, there is white balance bracket shooting which is a function particular to digital cameras that involves also taking shots in a state where white balance is changed to a magenta/green bias, in addition to a reference color temperature setting. With auto bracket shooting, there is ultimately more likely to be provided image data that will be considered suitable, as a result of acquiring a plurality of image data in which a shooting condition is changed, and the user selecting a preferred image from the plurality of image data.
Associated image data is stored in association with the shooting condition, for improving operability when a series of image data shot with such auto bracket shooting is displayed or printed in an image processing apparatus. Displaying a plurality of associated image data at the same time as performing the display of the image has been disclosed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-229073).
Also, image processing apparatuses that print a series of associated image data together along with designated image data, in order to improve operability when direct printing image data shot with auto bracket shooting, have been disclosed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-176108).
Additionally, image correction processing on image data shot with auto bracket shooting has also been proposed. Here, a technique has been disclosed whereby the shooting conditions changed at the time of shooting are corresponded with image correction processing, and image correction processing corresponding to a shooting condition is not performed in relation to image data shot with auto bracket shooting (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-136026).
In recent years, an image data structure characterized by constituting a plurality of image data with a single file has also been proposed, and it is envisioned that this will also better facilitate the handling of a plurality of image data acquired with auto bracket shooting.